It is well known that stretching can have positive effects on the health of individuals. It is advised by most physicians and personal trainers that individuals should stretch prior to and subsequent to any form of exercise. These recommendations for stretching also include that stretching should be done for a long enough time in a fully stretched position. Bouncing into a predetermined position, and not maintaining a static hold of that position, does not give the individual the benefits of a proper stretch. It is advantageous for an individual to stretch and hold a static position for a predetermined period of time, such as 30 seconds or 1 minute, in order to obtain all the advantageous effects of stretching.
Significant medical data shows that inflexible hamstring muscles can be a major cause for chronic lower back pain conditions. Serious problems may occur for those people whose jobs require them to sit for extended periods of time. For example, an individual that works in a seated position for a prolonged period of time keeps their hamstrings in a constricted position. Stretching the hamstring muscles regularly for 30 to 60 seconds can alleviate back pain by lessening a downward rotation of the hamstring muscles exerted on the hip. Any downward rotation of a hip can cause a reversal of normal lumbar spine curvature, and therefore, causes pain by impinging lumbar spinal nerves. As such, it is especially advantageous for someone that works in a seated environment to perform stretches related to their hamstring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,486 discloses a sophisticated instrumented therapy cord device, including a load cell transducer, a resistive stretch cord, and a microprocessor. A handle attached to the resistive strap may be grasped for therapeutic exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,679 discloses a leg exercise device comprised of non-stretchable tubing reinforced by an inner core tubing having handgrips at both ends. An intermediate portion of the core tubing is engaged by a foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,228 discloses a leg stretching apparatus comprising a strap and adjustable handgrips.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a stretching and exercising apparatus for effectively conditioning the hamstring muscles for a controlled duration, particularly for those required to be seated for long periods of time.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a timed exercise and/or stretching apparatus which automatically “coaches” the user in exercising and stretching repetitions in a timed manner.